


Lipstick

by jezrose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, cinderella!winwin, dom/sub elements, red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezrose/pseuds/jezrose
Summary: this is entirely based on 127's song lipstick and i hate myself
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Kudos: 25





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> pairing based on the pressure i put on my friend cuz i wanted to write with jaehyun and she chose winwin has the partner smh. not the best but this is what watching the lyrics to lipstick at almost 1am does to you instead of doing uni work.

Jaehyun traced a finger over the outline of Sicheng’s plump lips. The red lipstick had been a good choice, the colour suited him so much. The man was on his knees in front of him, hands neatly curled into fists on his thighs; still wearing the dress from the WayV video filmed for his birthday. Jaehyun smirked as Sicheng shivered slightly under his touch. Jaehyun couldn’t wait to ruin the lipstick on the pretty man’s face.

“What colour are you, sweetheart?”

“G-green.”

“Perfect. It’s all yours.”

Sicheng reached out tentatively to Jaehyun, fumbling with the button and the zip with shaky fingers. After pulling down Jaehyun’s trousers a decent way, Sicheng gently pulled out his cock. Jaehyun inhaled sharply after feeling Sicheng’s touch, glad to finally feel his hands on him after a long day. 

“Can I?” Sicheng asked softly, looking up at Jaehyun through his eyelashes. Jaehyun responded just by pushing his head closer to his crotch, feeling little resistance. 

Sicheng gently stuck his tongue and licked the tip of Jaehyun’s cock, enjoying the feeling of the weight in his mouth. He put the rest of it in his mouth and took it as far as he could go. He was unable to use his hands so was purely led by Jaehyun’s hand and his own movements. The dancer in him kept up a sensual pace that he knew the man standing in front of him liked after a few years of keeping up these little dalliances. He only knew when he needed to change the pace when Jaehyun would grab his hair, forcing him to move faster. Small moans fell out around Jaehyun’s cock which earned him soft praises in return. The lipstick was starting to be smeared around his face, dribble making the red colour fall faster down his chin. 

Jaehyun was not lipstick free either, the soft skin around his cock and on his balls had traces of red. He was thrusting faster now, small choking noises falling from his lover’s mouth.

“You’re doing so well baby,” Jaehyun remarked, ruffling the hair that he had been gripping. “I’m close.”

Sicheng hummed around the cock in his mouth eliciting a deep growl from Jaehyun. Sicheng smirked and kept bobbing his head faster, feeling Jaehyun twitch in his mouth. Jaehyun suddenly grabbed his head and pushed him further onto his cock. The pulsating of the cock was like bliss for Sicheng, who moaned at the hot liquid filling him up. He swallowed carefully, the overstimulation causing Jaehyun to shudder a bit.

“Good job, baby,” Jaehyun said simply, stroking Sicheng’s rosy cheeks. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”


End file.
